Learning About Thalia
by CherryBlueSlushie
Summary: Jason has wondered about his sister. So when the Stoll twins offer him a DVD about Thalia, how could he resist?
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I don't own anything. **

Jason Grace had been walking towards Zeus's Cabin for a well needed nap when he heard his name being called.

"Jason!" Conner and Travis called at the same time.

The blonde hair blue eyed boy turned around, "Yeah?" he replied.

"We have something for you." Conner said. Travis nodded in agreement. "Meet us in our cabin in about five minutes."

"Okay?" Jason replied looking confused.

"Yeah, they might like to see it too."

**Five Minutes Later**

They were standing outside the cabin. Jason raised his hand a knocked on the door.

The door opened and they saw Travis stick his head out. "Oh, good you came. Come in." Jason walked in the cabin. Travis, Conner and Jason were the only ones in the cabin.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

Conner ignored his question and said, quite seriously, "Do you want to know more about Thalia?"

Jason thought about it. His sister was a mystery and he often was curiuos about her life. He wanted to know how she turned into a tree, how she met Annabeth, Percy, and Nico, and how she joined the Hunters. "Yes." He replied.

"Then you'll love this." Conner said, handing him a DVD. "This is a DVD of Thalia."

Travis jumped in, "All of her major moments in her life."

"And some of the not so major but still important moments." Conner said, nudging Travis to get him to be quiet.

Jason's face lit up. "Awesome!" He exclaimed, grinning. "Thanks guys." With that he turned around and ran out of the cabin, the DVD tight in his grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason walked toward his cabin , gripping the DVD tight so he wouldn't drop it. This was what he'd dreamed about since he met Thalia all those days ago. She didn't tell that much about her, just how she lost him and their mother. He looked down at the DVD and smiled.

"Hey!" He heard Leo call. Jason sighed and stopped walking.

"Hey Leo." He replied.

"Whatcha have there?" Leo asked, looking at Jason's hand curiously.

"The Stoll twins gave me a DVD about Thalia. It has all of her important and not so important moments in it." Jason explained.

"Awesome!" Leo exclaimed, looking excited. "Can I watch it with you?"

Jason was about to answer him when Piper walked up beside them.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "What are you talking about?"

"The Stolls gave Jason a DVD about his hot sister so we're going to watch it." Leo responded.

"Wanna come with us?" Jason asked. "The more the merrier."

Piper smiled. "Sure, sounds fun."

**At Zeus's Cabin **

Jason slipped the DVD into the DVD player while Leo and Piper sat on some pillows on the hard concrete floor. Jason joined them and pressed play.

_How Thalia Met Luke _flashed across the screen. The screen went dark for a second then they say a young girl with black hair and blue eyes following a golden goat.

_Thalia stumbled through the thin woods. _

_"Where are you taking me?" She asked the goat. The goat didn't answer her. _

_Thalia rolled her eyes. A few seconds later they came to a cave and the goat dissapeared. _

_Thalia heard a boy shout then saw him run out of the cave with a dragon on his butt. _

_Thalia's eyes widened as the boy ran into her. The crashed into the ground with a thud and the boy struggled to get up. Thalia pushed him off of her and glared at him. _

_"Watch where your running!" She snapped. _

_"Sorry!" He replied. "Wait...are you demigod?"_

_"Yeah." She replied. "What's your name?"_

_"Luke, yours?" _

_"Thalia." _

_"We should team up and kill this monster." Luke suggested and Thalia nodded her head. _

_"Or die trying." She added. _

_He grinned at her. "This is the start to a beautiful friendship." He told her._

"Awwww." Piper cooed. "That was so cute."

Jason stared at the screen. "She was so young looking."

"Dude, she was like, ten." Leo told him.

"I know, but still." Jason said.

"Ohh look!" Piper said, pointing at the screen. The words _Thalia Taking Care Of Baby Jason_ was on the screen.


End file.
